pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash,Yuma,Thunderbolt X,Thunderbolt Red X and ThunderWeather sing Cascada-Evacuate The Dance Floor
We have new special guests (Ash and Yuma)! Ash http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_Ketchum Yuma http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yuma_Tsukumo ThunderWeather: (Oh) Turn up the music Let´s get out on the floor I like to move it Come and give me some more Watch me getting physical Out of control, Ah There’s people watching me, Ah I never miss a beat Thunderbolt X: Still the night, kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight ‘Cause it’s pulling you in Wrap it up you can’t stop ‘Cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose) Ash: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground Yuma: (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground Thunderbolt Red X: (Oh) My body’s aching System overload Temperature’s rising I’m about to explode Watch me I’m intoxicated Taking the show, Ah It`s got me hypnotized, Ah Everybody step aside Yuma: Still the night, kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight ‘Cause it’s pulling you in Wrap it up you can’t stop ‘Cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose) Ash: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground Thunderbolt X: Come on and evacuate Feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate Push it to the top Come on and evacuate Feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate You don’t have to be afraid Now guess who’s back with a brand new track? They got everybody in the club going mad So everybody in the back Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang Go crazy Yo lady Yo baby Let me see you wreck that thang Now drop it down low, low Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo Ash: Everybody in the club (Evacuate the dancefloor) Everybody in the club (I’m infected by the sound) Everybody in the club (Stop this beat is killing me) Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground All: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground Yuma: (Everybody in the club) All: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Ash: (Everybody in the club) All: Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground (END OF SONG) Thanks for the special guests! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXIGsrPcfAs Listen to the song, then make the Mixels sing the lyrics. Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Category:Song Category:Mixels Articles Category:Songs WITH Special Guests